In recent years, the attention given to fuel cells as a new energy source has increased. Examples of fuel cells include solid oxide fuel cells (SOFC), molten carbonate fuel cells, phosphoric acid fuel cells and polymer electrolyte fuel cells. Among these fuel cells, solid oxide fuel cells do not necessarily require the use of a liquid component and can be internally modified when a hydrocarbon fuel is used. Therefore, research and development on solid oxide fuel cells has been vigorously conducted.
The solid oxide fuel cell includes a power generating element having a solid oxide electrolyte layer, and a fuel electrode and an air electrode which hold the solid oxide electrolyte layer therebetween. A separator which dividedly forms a channel for supplying a fuel gas is arranged on the fuel electrode. An interconnector for connecting the fuel electrode to outside is provided in the separator. On the other hand, a separator which dividedly forms a channel for supplying an oxidant gas is arranged on the air electrode. An interconnector for connecting the air electrode to outside is provided in the separator.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes, as a constituent material of a fuel electrode, yttria stabilized zirconia (YSZ) containing at least one metal selected from Ni, Cu, Fe, Ru and Pd.
Further, Patent Document 1 describes, as a constituent material of an interconnector, a glass containing an Ag—Pd alloy.